


Winter Ball

by TinyInsignificantHumans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyInsignificantHumans/pseuds/TinyInsignificantHumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas two and a half years after the Battle of Hogwarts brings old friends and rivals together for one night that will change how they view each other forever, with surprises that they would have never seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so it may not me my best piece of work. I hope you all still enjoy though.

It was the event of the year apparently, and when Hermione walked into the huge ball room with her two best friends at her side. It had been over a two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the rebuilt ministry was throwing a masquerade ball for Christmas. Hermione had always loved celebrating Christmas, and she'd taken great joy as a child in decorating the tree and helping her parents prepare Christmas dinner, but her love for the holiday had only grown when she experienced the magical celebrations. Now she loved the holiday even more, and she was the first to admit that she loved it when it snowed. She loved when the land turned white and fresh from a dusting of snow.

Hermione paused by the doorway with her two friends. Harry and Ron had decided on black suits with simple masks, but she knew that she'd be able to find them anywhere. Ron's red hair was easily enough to spot and Harry would be either with Ron or with Ginny, who was to be meeting them here. She would have no problem finding them should she wander off for a bit. Hermione had chose to get a gorgeous long red dress with a long slit up the side to show off a tanned leg. She had her hair tamed and pinned up, allowing some curls to hang down and frame her face as the red feather from her gold mask brushed up the right side of her temple. She'd went with red and gold on a purely sentimental basis for her old house. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one either, as she looked around the room she could spot a lot of people she knew of, and most of the girls had stuck to their old house colours. It was Luna's wonderful blue gown that caught her gaze. It was a very pale blue that looked like ice and was covered in small sparkling gems. The blonde Ravenclaw spotted them and politely excused herself from the male she'd been talking to and ran over to greet her old friends.

The male watched Luna run off, oblivious to his friend's mocking looks. “Someone seems keen.” Theo mocked Blaise, earning him a swift slap to the arm. Theo just chuckled and shrugged. “She's a bit loopy is she not? I'd bet that means she's great in the sack.”

“Shut up, Theo.” Blaise retorted, pulling his gaze from Luna with great reluctance. She was gorgeous and he just couldn't keep his eyes from her for too long. For the moment though, he turned to his friend, before glancing around the room. “Where the hell is Draco?” He muttered, not spotting his blonde friend anywhere.

“No doubt Pansy's taking forever to get ready. You pampered yourself for long enough, god knows what she'll be like.” Theo joked, but Blaise just ignored his comments, letting his gaze shift over to the blonde in the ice blue dress with a small smile. “Salazar, save me if I've to put up with those fucking looks all night.”

Blaise opened his mouth to respond, but paused when he saw the doors to the ball room open. In them stood a couple that demanded the respect of the nearby crowds and there was few hushed murmurs. Despite the masks, it was easy to guess who the couple were. Pansy's dress was a strapless green that had an intricate design of sparkling gems around her waist, and her mask was the same green with a silver glitter framing it. At her side, with her arm looped through his, was Draco dressed in a black suit and a green tie to match Pansy's dress. His mask was a simple silver that fit over his eyes perfectly. They both carried an air of superiority with them that could only have come from their aristocratic upbringings.

“No doubt he bought that dress for her. Its probably encrusted with bloody diamonds.” Theo muttered as the couple ignored all looks they got. Draco met their gazes instantly as Pansy glanced around the room, clearly loving the attention, but not actually acknowledging anybody that tried to catch her attention. Her waist sparkled as she moved, her hips swaying seductively. “Two guesses why he keeps her around though. Fuck look at her. She's hot and I'd imagine she's pretty kinky too, don't you?”

“I wouldn't let her hear you say that Theo.” Blaise warned his friend with a small chuckle, watching as the couple moved closer. He understood what Theo was getting at though, as gorgeous as Pansy was, Draco always seemed so disinterested in her. No doubt he kept her sweet with sex and gifts, but he never seemed to want to spend time with the girl. No doubt Draco kept her around for appearances though. They were certainly one hell of a power couple together.

“Blaise, Theo.” Pansy greeted them haughtily. Blaise nodded at her, but he didn't reply. He always felt that she was looking down at them these days, a mannerism that Draco only encouraged by his ridiculous gifts to her. “Don't you just love the gown?” She said, sweeping her free arm over her body, her hand lingering at the gems at her waist. “They're all real diamonds, I wonder how many Muggles died for this.” She said, laughing cruelly, before turning an affectionate gaze to Draco. Theo resisted the urge to gag and Draco just ignored her comments.

“Mate, can I have a word?” Blaise asked of Draco, who nodded and turned to the girl hanging off his arm.

“I'll only be a moment, Theo can entertain you until I return.” Draco said, though Blaise and Theo both picked up on the bitter tone to his voice, but if Pansy noticed she didn't react. He didn't lean in to kiss her, but she didn't seem to notice as she kissed his lips and smiled, before letting go of his arm.

Draco walked with Blaise for a moment in silence, listening to the music that was filling the hall softly. “What is it Zabini?” Draco asked, as they stopped.

“A diamond encrusted dress? What the hell is that about? You don't even seem to like her.” Blaise said eventually, his eyes falling on Pansy where she stood talking to Theo. “She's always been fawning over you and in school I think you just liked the attention. It was sixth year that I thought you might care for her but then your head got all fucked up with the Death Eater crap.”

Draco looked back at Pansy. He had cared about her, but not as much as he made out, and now he was just growing resentful of her. His father had wanted him to have a strong and pretty Pure-blood at his side for functions like this, so he had opted for her. “Its a political thing really. As one of the most famous Pure-blood houses my father feels that I have an image to uphold. The dress kept her happy and stopped her nagging me.”

“Draco, you're buying her affections.”

“I would rather have nothing to with her affections, Zabini. At least this way she'll shut the hell up every now and again.” Draco said, watching the girl as she pulled a reluctant Theo to dance. Draco frowned as his eyes followed them to the dance floor, and his eyes drifted to a male Slytherin that he had never bothered to learn the name of. The male was watching Pansy intently and that just pissed Draco off that bit more. “Besides, its all just for appearances.”

“Don't start that again, Draco.” Blaise said with a sigh, passing the blonde a fire-whiskey. “You honestly still think that she's cheating on you?”

“I know that she is. As long as its not made public, I couldn't care less what she does.” Draco said, but he was lying slightly. While her actions didn't upset him, it was disrespectful of him and his family. If her unfaithfulness was made public then his name would be ridiculed. He'd be mocked and treated as though he was weak, unable to keep the affections of a single girl, and that was the main and only real fact that bothered him about her cheating. She would always come crawling back to him in guilt; finding her way into his sheets at night to make up for her disloyalty.

Draco let his eyes wander the room before the fell on the brunette dancing with Weasley. It was clear that the girl was Granger, who else would be dancing with Ron after all, but it was the pang of jealously that caused Draco to frown. He couldn't help but let his gaze stray down the brunette, and his pulse raised when he realised how beautiful she was now that he'd forgotten all that blood purity nonsense. His mouth went dry as his gaze spotted a single long tanned leg through the slit in her dress as Ron spun her.

And _ Merlin,  _ her smile was something else entirely. It completely changed her face, She was radiating and that made him frown even more as he tore his eyes from Granger and smothered all thoughts he had about how it would be to kiss her, hold her, taste her. His attention was pulled back to reality when Pansy took his arm. “Come dance with me.” She said, rather than asked and pulled him towards the dance floor. He went with her reluctantly, casting a glare over at Blaise who chuckled as he left.

.:.:.:.

Hermione stumbled out into the chilled night air, needing a moment to cool down. The ball room was warm and loud and she wanted a quiet moment to herself. She headed down the steps, a little wobbly from the alcohol but still remaining in control and headed into the gardens. She loved the gardens here and slowly she made her way through to them, stopping on the small bridge that overlooked the pristine pond. She looked up at the night sky, her eyes absently lingering on the constellation Draco.

The gardens were spacious and gorgeously well kept, which made her feel so relaxed in them, but with the light dusting of snow that just covered everything in white she was even more fond of them. There was a light drizzle of snow-fall as she watched the sky, and she frowned at the constellation she was staring at.

For some reason she'd found herself watching Draco tonight, and while she couldn't deny his good looks even throughout school, something about him tonight was different. He was certainly more mature, and he looked incredibly sexy in that suit, but he seemed lost. He hadn't really made an effort to interact with his friends it seemed, and she had watched him as Pansy had dragged him to dance, but he seemed to disinterested in it. It was as though he didn't want to be here or with her, and she didn't know why but that left her feeling cheated and uncomfortable.

Hermione let out a sigh and lowered her gaze to the water. She didn't know why she'd spent all night watching him or thinking about him. It didn't help that she'd caught Luna casting fleeting, compassionate looks at Blaise Zabini. She wasn't sure what was going on between them, but Hermione didn't mind it. She saw how happy Luna looked when she would smile at Blaise from across the room, and that was enough for her.

Hermione heard voices coming from the garden and turned to look in that direction. Unable to resist her curiosity, she crept over to the sound, but she froze when she spotted the scene in front of her, blushing fiercely. A Slytherin girl, her back to one of the hedges of the small maze, had a male kissing at her neck and a hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap around his hip. She recognised the girl as Pansy, she would know her anywhere after that entrance she'd made, but the male at her neck wasn't Draco. That much was obvious from the dark hair that she ran her fingers through.

“She certainly is a cunning one, isn't she?” A soft voice at Hermione's side made her jump, and if it wasn't for the hand that reached out and covered her mouth she'd had yelped in surprise. She turned around to look at the man at her side, and frowned in confusion when she took in the blonde hair that was so characteristic of the Malfoys. Draco didn't seem in the slightest hurt by what his girlfriend was doing, and Hermione only frowned more as he turned his back to the couple and moved to the bridge that she had been on previously. She followed him more out of curiosity than anything.

“It doesn't bother you? You're not shocked?” She heard herself ask as he stopped on the bridge, looking up at the sky. He shrugged and Hermione only frowned more.

“No. I've known for a while that she's been doing it. Whenever she cheats, she then feels bad and comes back to me. The sex is always better then.” Draco said with a small chuckle. “It pisses me off more than anything. If this were to reach the public, then my family would lose the respect of the other Pure-bloods.”

“But that doesn't make any sense.” Hermione said, stopping by his side, but remaining out of arm's reach. She watched him and felt her heart swell. He was attractive at the best of times, but right now in his fitted suit with the moonlight shining off his white-blonde hair and the silver mask he wore, he was beautiful. Etheral really, and it stunned her. She swallowed and forced her voice to sound steady. “You're the victim in it, you shouldn't lose respect.”

“That's not how things work, Granger.”

Hermione frowned at that and then looked back at the maze when she heard a female's chuckle. The footsteps led this way and she glanced back at Draco as he straightened up, turning to face the maze. Hermione watched as Pansy came out, stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted Draco. The male she was holding hands with was one that Hermione didn't recognise, but by the look that Pansy gave her, it was clear that the Slytherin recognised her.

“What the hell are you doing with Granger?” Pansy snapped, her eyes falling back on Draco. Pansy dropped the male's hand and stormed over to her boyfriend with a scowl. Draco just let out a small humourless chuckle. “Well?”

“We met in the passing.” Draco said simply, fixing the girl in front of him with a cold glare. “We're not all as easily tempted as you are, Pansy.” Hermione watched as the girl's eyes went wide as she took in what Draco had said, shaking her head slightly. “Oh what? You thought that I didn't know? Fuck, give me some credit. I've known for months and I've let it continue because you always come back so guilty, but here? Do you have any idea how this would affect my family if someone other than Granger and I saw you here with him? You always were so easy.”

It happened so fast that Hermione wasn't aware of why she reacted as she did. Pansy had slapped Draco hard, knocking his head to the side and leaving a red, angry mark on his face. When the blonde had reached for his wand, the unfamiliar male had got his too, but he'd been faster than Draco and the wand had glowed with the start of a hex. It was then that she'd stepped in and disarmed the male, catching his wand with practised ease. She only realised that she was being watched by everyone moments before Pansy hit her with a jinx that threw her from the bridge. She landed hard on her back, her head slamming into the ground and was only slightly cushioned by the snowfall. She heard heels tap against the ground and the crunch of fresh snow as Pansy moved to her, grabbing the male's wand.

“How dare you touch another wizard's wand, mudblood.” Pansy snapped, before she then stormed off with her silent lover behind her.

Hermione pushed herself up to a sitting position painfully and she just knew she'd bruise and was only aware of a cut to her head when she felt the bead of blood roll down her temple. Draco moved to her and held out his hand, though he didn't expect her to accept it, so when her delicate fingers wrapped around his, he frowned in confusion as he pulled the girl to her feet. She stumbled slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She pulled away rapidly with a blush already forming, but he ignored it and moved to her, muttering a healing charm and tracing the tip of the wand over her cut.

Hermione watched him with wild eyes as the warmth of his spell seeped into her skin. She saw him glance back towards the building with a sigh and for some reason she wanted to comfort him. He'd changed a lot since she last remembered him, and yet not at all. He looked almost exactly as he had when she last saw him, but she could tell he'd matured, and had clearly gotten over his blood-status beliefs. Hermione watched as Draco put his wand back into his pocket and she reached out to take his hand.

Draco eyed her suspiciously when she took his hand, but he didn't pull away. It was nice, even if it was odd. Her skin was smooth and soft and the warmth that radiated from her was a comfort, but it was mostly the look that she gave him that he didn't understand, so he just watched her quietly and unsure.

“Thank you.” Hermione said softly, to which Draco only nodded. Hermione offered him a sheepish smile and then glanced at the building looking over the gardens. She looked back at him and shook her head sadly. “Why are you with her?” She asked, feeling Draco pull away from her.

She watched as he made his way back onto the bridge and followed him, remaining at his side but not daring to touch him again. “That has nothing to do with you, Granger. Stay out of it.” He snapped and she frowned more.

“But you're not happy with her. Why should you have to stay with her when you're so clearly miserable?” Hermione argued, pushing her hair back behind her ear from where it had fallen from its pin. The strand was damp from the snow that she knew was beginning to melt within her hair. The slight of the slight dampness to Draco's silvery hair was enough to make her pause. He really was attractive, and she didn't know if she'd always let her hatred mask that fact, or if it was the fact that she was slightly drunk, but she noticed it now.

“I said stay out of it.” Draco growled, glancing at her.

“But its not fair!” She shouted at him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her instead of the water. “Its not fair that you should be forced to continue such a miserable relationship!”

“Its none of your concern, Granger!” He shouted back at her, but he didn't pull away from her this time.  
  
“ _Merlin,”_ She sighed, exasperated, “I'm only trying to help you, Malfoy!”

“Well don't. I don't need your help. I just need for nobody else to find out about her unfaithfulness. You will keep that information to yourself, Granger, do you understand me? You will tell nobody and certainly not those two fools you spend time with.” He shouted at her, pulling his arm out of her grasp and scowling at her sigh.

“Shut up. They are not fools, and they saved your sorry arse on more than one occasion so you should be thankful. You could at least show them, and me, some respect.” She shouted at him with a cold glare. “You were raised with aristocratic standards and expectations. Surely respect was one of those qualities!”

“I was raised to hate you and everyone like you. I was raised to hate Potter and his Muggle mother. Those teachings were drilled into me from the moment I could talk. I was raised to be arrogant and hateful of anyone that wasn't a Pure-blood like me, and I was raised to uphold the powerful appearance that my family holds.” Draco replied, his voice low and menacing, but Hermione didn't flinch. “So don't you fucking dare stand there and tell me what my upbringing taught me to do.”

“Malfoy, having an unfaithful girlfriend does not make you or your family any less powerful. Having a civil relationship with someone that isn't a Pure-blood does not make you weak. What makes you weak is the closed minded ideals of a backward and hateful tradition. What makes you weak is that you refuse-”

His lips on hers silenced her and Hermione froze as he grasped the tops of her arms as he pressed his lips against hers firmly. She slowly relaxed into him, closing her eyes, unsure of whether it was a good idea or not but too intoxicated by his scent to pull away. _Merlin,_ he smelt fantastic. A mix of apples and his own delicious spice and she sighed against his lips. He moved a hand to cup her jaw and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling him into her completely and she melted at that. Her hand found his neck and rested there, feeling his pulse thumping beneath her fingertips.

His tongue brushed her lips and she parted them almost timidly, tracing her own across his lips and letting out a small moan when their tongues stroked each other. He swallowed her moan and pinned her to the railing of the bridge, her back to the wooden frame and her chest pressed firmly against his. Her fingers sought his hair, tracing his sharp cheekbone as she moved her fingers across his skin, trailing through his silky blonde hair and then scraping at the back of his neck, rewarding her with a low needy moan and a tightening grip on her hips.

His kiss was mesmerizing and she struggled to think about why such a public display of want was unwise, but when he pulled away and kissed her neck every thought she could have had before was lost and she whined softly, her breathing heavy. She moaned his name when his tongue brushed her neck; just beneath her jaw and when he bit her neck she couldn't help the gasp she let out. She was aware of someone calling her name, but she couldn't make sense of it. She could only focus on Draco, on his body pressed to hers, his hands on her hips seemingly torn between pulling her closer and pushing her away. He moved his mouth back to hers, and she was more than happy to kiss him more, her hands looping around the back of his neck as she sighed contently against his lips.

Suddenly her bliss was shattered though, when a gasp sounded out from her side and they pulled away glancing to the side. The gasp had come from Ginny, who was watching them both with wide and disbelieving eyes. Beside her was Luna, who just watched with a small knowing look and at her side was Blaise Zabini who was frowning in confusion at Draco. Hermione had to stop her whimper when Draco pulled away and instead she just cleared her throat, looking down.

“Hermione? What the hell are you doing?” Ginny exclaimed, glancing at Draco again before returning her gaze to her friend. Blaise seemed to have the same feelings because he moved from Luna's side and stalked towards them.

“Mate, I think we need to have a chat.” He muttered to Malfoy, sparing a single glance towards Hermione before taking his friend's elbow and tugging him towards the main building. Draco went with his friend with a single glance at Hermione that she couldn't fully understand. How did he feel about their stolen kiss? She didn't have a chance to ask him as Blaise dragged him towards the building, but when Malfoy glanced over his shoulder at her, she did catch the smug smirk he flashed her, before she was then left with Ginny and Luna.

“That's Draco! Hermione. Why were you kissing him? What the hell was that all about?” Ginny snapped again and Hermione felt the blush creep up onto her cheeks.

“I think its lovely.” Luna said, gaining the small group's attention. “He's obviously changed. I think its lovely that he would forget everything and risk being disowned by his family just to kiss you, Hermione. You look so happy too. It really suits you.”

.:.:.:.

Blaise hesitated, unsure of what to say to his friend. He found it hard to judge, he himself was secretly seeing Luna after all, but he couldn't get his head around seeing Draco kissing Hermione Granger. He had known that something was wrong when Pansy came storming into the ball room with her hand firmly in a male's hand that certainly did not belong to Draco. He had remembered his friend telling him about what he knew about Pansy cheating a few months ago over a firewhiskey, but he didn't truly believe it. He had told Draco to relax, that he was reading into things too much.

The camera's flashes had went off almost instantly when they spotted Pansy and her new man, and Blaise had groaned softly. He knew that the publicity of it would ruin the relationship and would affect the Malfoys, so he had went searching for Draco. He knew that the photos were being taken of Pansy and her lover, and that this would be all over tomorrow's  _Daily Prophet,_ probably splashed along the front page. He had expected to find Draco seething somewhere, not locked in a passionate embrace with his once enemy.

Draco's chuckle caught his attention and Blaise frowned, looking over at his friend. He watched as Draco ran his finger's through his hair and rolled his shoulder with a sigh. He licked lips with a small smirk and then shook his head before looking at Blaise. “Who'd have guessed she would kiss that good?” He muttered, chuckling again before sighing. “So, how fucked am I?”

“That all depends on if the littlest Weasley blabs. Luna won't if Granger asks her not to. I'll have words with her too.” Blaise said. Draco was the only one that knew of his relationship with Luna, and he'd taken some time to fully accept the idea. “But I'd say you're pretty fucked. Pansy came in holding hands with that guy, it'll be all over _The Daily Prophet._ And if your grin is anything to go by, this kiss with Granger has you even more fucked.”

Draco just groaned in response to that. He was fucked. He already wanted to march back to Granger and claim her lips with his own again. Merlin she was like a drug, and he was already craving another touch, another taste. Draco nodded once and paused by the steps of the building. He really didn't want to go in there, but he knew that he had to. If he fled now then it would disgrace his family more.

Back in the building, things weren't looking good for him. Pansy was still hand-in-hand with her lover, speaking to one reporter as another came running over to him and Blaise the moment they walked in. Flashes went off and Draco ensured that his features were schooled into a stoic mask. He marched by the reporters, ignoring them and stormed over to Pansy. She scowled at him, but as he got closer she noticed the dangerous look in his gaze.

Draco didn't give her time to react before he punched her lover, smirking cruelly at his yelp of pain and then turning to Pansy as she slapped him, grabbing her wrist to stop her assault, ignoring her shouting and the flashes of the charmed camera. “How dare you treat me with such little regard!” He all but growled at the girl that stated fearfully at him. He let go of her arm but she grabbed his suit jacket and he swiped at her hands to try and get her to let go.

“You smell like perfume.” Pansy muttered as she stepped closer, frowning. She raised her gaze when the doors of the hall opened and she then stared wide-eyed over Draco's shoulder, shaking her head before pushing him aside. Pansy didn't Hermione a moment to realise what was going on before grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing? Let go of her!” Ginny snapped, pushing Pansy back a step just as Draco neared them. The ex-Slytherin spun on her heel as Draco stopped just behind her and she slapped him for the second time that night.

Draco snarled a little, wary of the cameras and resisted the urge to hex the witch to hell and back. Instead he fixed her with a cold glare as the Slytherin shot a disgusted look over her shoulder. “Her? Draco how could you?” She shouted and Draco just raised an eyebrow at her. “I know that I've been cheating on you for months, but you got revenge by kissing a mudblood?” Pansy snapped, gasping when Draco had the tip of his wand pushed into her throat within seconds.

“We don't use that word any more Pansy.” Draco growled.

“You're worried my cheating will shame you? How will daddy-dearest react when he finds out you're screwing around with this filth?” Pansy snapped, grabbing Hermione's arm hard and pulling her forward with enough force that the Gryffindor girl stumbled in her heels. Pansy then pushed Hermione towards Draco and he reacted instantly, reaching out to catch Hermione as she tripped.

The brunette fell against him and he took a single step back as he took her weight, throwing a glare at his ex-girlfriend over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione righted herself, her hand pressed against Draco's chest just as the curse from Pansy's wand hit her shoulder hard and forced her into Draco; who stumbled from the attack, his arm instinctively going around her waist. Hermione's cried out in pain as the curse landed, blinking back the tears.

She felt Draco move from behind her and looked up to the solid pillar of his back. His arm was out, his wand aimed at Pansy and demanding that she leave, scolding her for her inappropriate behaviour. Hermione glanced down at her shoulder and flinched when she spotted the blood that seeped from the wound. There was more camera flashes and then Harry and Ron were at her sides just as Draco turned back to her. She met his gaze and offered him a smile.

“Thank you.” She mumbled softly, flinching when Harry murmured a healing charm for her shoulder. Draco just nodded at her, offering her the briefest of smiles before straightening his posture.

“It was nothing. I apologise for my date's treatment of you Granger. You have my word that she will pay for her derogatory term towards you.” Draco said, knowing that the reporters were all still watching. Perhaps he could work this to his favour. He wouldn't be the Malfoy that couldn't keep a girl, he'd be the Malfoy that had proved that they had changed by protecting a Muggle-born.

.:.:.:.

Hermione sighed as she sipped at her coffee the next morning, staring at the charmed photos that were splashed along the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly._ On the front page it one of her back, Harry at her side and Draco's back shielding her from Pansy's anger. The article described that ball before it went on to talk about Pansy's unfaithfulness, charmed photos of her and her lover walking into the ball room hand-in-hand, sharing a kiss. Both articles moved on to talk about Pansy's accusation of Malfoy and her own kiss and Hermione felt her lips tingle with the memory. She read on and found that both papers had accurately explained Pansy's attack and Draco's instant protection, defending Hermione and quoted his disgust at the use of the word 'Mudblood'. Of course _The Daily Prophet_ had then went on to talk about a possible unlikely romance blossoming between the Death Eater's son and Gryffindor's Princess, but she shoved the paper aside then.

Ginny chose then to come into the room, flustered. “'Mione! An owl just dropped this off for you.” She said, handing her friend the letter with excitement. After a long talk the night before, Ginny had accepted Hermione's kiss, and the conversation had resulted in the inevitable discussion of how he was at kissing and Ginny had ended up swooning a little at Hermione's description. “It has the Malfoy's seal on it!” Ginny said, indicating the letter as Hermione's turned it over to see the wax seal.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Hermione opened the letter, reading the words with a small, gentle smile and a creeping blush.

_Dear Hermione_

_I want to formally apologise for Pansy's actions towards you last night at the ball. Following a further discussion with both my parents we have come to the agreement that she will be fined for her assault of you. I found you find this satisfactory. I pray that you are fully recovered._

_With Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione clutched the letter, smiling. His hand writing was elegant and beautiful, just like he was and she'd stuck to his Slytherin colours which made her giggle. Green ink on silver parchment.

_P.S. You looked radiant last night and I just can't get the image of it out of my head. I can't believe that I am actually writing this, -_ And Hermione could almost see him rolling his eyes, -  _I would like to meet with you some time soon. Mostly I just need to kiss you again._

Hermione laughed, blushing as she handed the letter to Ginny for her friend to read. She didn't know why it had happened, but Draco wanted to see her, kiss her again, and that made her stupidly happy. She would agree to meet him, but not straight away. She wanted to make him wait a little, but she knew she couldn't fight it for too long. She needed another fix of him, and she needed it soon, but not right now. Right now she would focus on getting her mind around the fact that Draco Malfoy had truly changed, and that he'd come to her defence, taking action against those that discriminated and hurt her due to her heritage, and right now, that was enough for Hermione.

 


End file.
